Star Wars: Rouge Troopers (Animated TV Series)
After the enormous success of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, George Lucas was extremely interested in carrying on one of the new characters of the Clone Wars into the time when the Empire ruled the galaxy. At first, Lucas planned on returning to the character Ahsoka, but felt that he wanted to go down a path which would follow a clone instead. Working with Disney, Lucas decided to create a series focussing on clone CT-7567, a.k.a Rex. Rex was shown no longer leading his regiment in the Clone Wars, and this series carries on with the idea of him leaving their establishment by rebelling against the establishment. The show also features famous characters such as Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda, but features them as side characters. The show was released on 21st March 2015, and was highly successful. Each two episodes are done in "arcs" (with a few exeptions), which means that they are written and directed by the same people, and the stories are usually connected in some way or another. Episode Guide 'Season 1:' 'Season 2:' Characters 'Season 1:' CT - 7567/Rex: '''The main attagonist of the show, Rex is extremely loyal to the old ways of the Jedi, and is leader of the team, Rouge Troopers. Rex is strong, determined, and occasionaly funny. '''Aviun: '''Also a clone, Aviun named himself after his old Jedi master, and has allot of respect for the old ones, but not the new ones. Aviun is a committed member of the team, but often gets into argumants with Rex. '''Jervis: '''Jervis is the tech nerd of the group, and is also a clone. He named himself after his famous piece of technology: a computer virus that killed droids. Jervis is nerdy, and often nervous, but is important to the team. '''Cav: Another clone, who named himself after his redgiment: Capability and Vigilance, a strike force for the Clones. Extremely loyal to Rex, and great with guns, Cav is a strong member of the team. Cav dies in the cave-in of the Rouge Troopers base in the last episode. Dis: '''Named Dis by the rest of the clones because he never leaves the base (so the team always tells him to stop taking the "diss"), Dis is behind helping Rex plan all missions. Clever and arrogant, Dis loves to always be right, and the team likes him to be right aswell. Dis dies in the cave-in of the Rouge Troopers base in the last episode. '''Open: '''Named Open for the fact that he rarely every opens his mouth to talk, Open is the outspoken clone of the team who often goes on the missions, but is usually not noticed. However, Open is a brilliant fighter, until he stops going on missions when Maledon and his men join the team. '''Maledon: '''Maledon is another clone, who was never trained after he escaped Kamino. A brave warrior, and extremely clever, Maledon is known for taking the lead in tough situations. '''Jedi Master Quane Lightway: Quane is the only person in the Rouge Troopers who can use a lightsaber and use the force, however, his calmness in all situations often annoys the team. Talen: '''Another clone who joined the group with Maledon, Talen is known for his eagle like eyesight and his ability to shoot from miles away. Apart from that, Talen is extremely brave. '''Claw: '''Claw is the tech nerd of the group which joined with Maledon, and as a result isn't needed on missions. However, his tech is extremely valuable to the team. Claw dies in the last episode in a cave-in of the Rouge Troopers base. '''Force: Force is the last member in the Rouge Troopers, although he wasn't the last to join as he joned at the same time as Maledon. Force has his name because of his excellent punches, which make it look like he has used the force. Force is clever and funny, and gets on with Rex. Darth Vader: Apprentice to Darth Sidius, Darth Vader is the well known evil face of the galaxy. In the series, he first appears before he becomes full cyborg in the second episode, but that changes later on. Obi-Wan Kenobi: '''A Jedi master desperately sought out by Darth Vader, Obi-Wan is in hiding to look after Luke Skywalker, but still continues to fight secretly. His design is exactly the same as his one is in the Clone Wars. '''Master Yoda: Yoda is also in hiding, and also occasionally joins the battle to fight the Sith, like when he teamed up with the Rouge Troupers to fight Kin Zedly. Yoda still looks the same. Darth Vestrax: '''A Sith Lord trainer who wants all the power for himself, Vestrax trains younglings in the ways of the Dark side so that he can have his own army. Vestrax is a formidable enemy and i feared by the Rouge Troopers for this. '''Kin Zedly: A force sensitive being who was trained in the ways of the dark side by Darth Vestrax, Kin Zedly has joined Darth Vader's side of the fight. Kin is extremely likable, which makes it easy for him to draw a crowd. Alexin Geniosion: '''Apprentice to Sith Lord, Darth Vader, Alexin Geniosion does most of Vader's dirty work, and is the one who plays all of the tricks behind the scenes. The Rouge Troopers have faced Alexin only a few times, but he has proved himself to be a good fighter. '''Cainan: '''Leader of the Reveridites, Cainan is extremely loyal to his cause: control of all the galaxy. Cainan poses as a threat to both Darth Vader, Darth Vestrax, and the Rouge Troopers as he refuses to ever let them get in his way. '''General Fergie Ghurt: '''Ghurt is a General who follows Darth Vader, and is good friends with Turkin. Ghurt controls Vader's command fleet, and as a result, rarely ever meets the team face to face. '''Jellin Sabier: Jellin is Darth Vestrax's current apprentice. A female who was found by Darth Vestrax on the realm of Nightcarve, Jellin is very layed back and overly confident, but somebody who shouldn't be underestimated. Lavidor Crain: '''Crain is hired by Darth Vader to capture a group of Younglings who Vader believes to be Jedi but are actually Sith. Clever, and quick on his toes, Lavidor is difficult to go against even at his worst of times. '''Cirell Indifil: '''Cirell is a young child who is fourteen years old and is being trained by Darth Vestrax to be his new apprentice when Jellin Sabier dies. Cirell is part of the Sith Younglings who are captured by Crain, and as a result, desperately wants revenge. '''Darth Sidius: Darth Vader's master, Darth Sidius, is the evil leader of the galaxy. Although the team never meet him, they do wonder if he has forced Vestrax to turn against Vader to see who is the most worthy to be his apprentice.